ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of Kai
Kai Reborn is the pilot of Kai: Hero of Dimensions. Episode Prologue: The Mysterious Youth The episode begins in a dark, deserted town. Two masked men are running down the street, disintegrating buildings with a laser gun. On a far down building a purple haired teen gets out a sword and starts to jump from building to building. The teen, being impatient, tries to get them done with by throwing his sword. He only manages to hits one, turning it into it to Dark Energy. He frowns and starts to run after the second man. The man being chased turns around a throws a smoke bomb, causing him to disappear. The teenager happens to know where he is and throws his sword at the place. He just misses. The man comes to the boy and says he surrenders. The kid smiles, says "Okay." and laughs. He stabs the man, causing him to fade away. "Nobody gets past Trunks Brief, especially weaklings like you." he then says, angrily. Walking off, he shouts "What's next, Slade? Another wave of your stupid weak Virans?! Let me face you!" He opens a portal and walks through it. Part One: Kai's Big Surprise A 14-year old boy is seen walking out of a fairly large school which says 'New York Academy' in center front. He seems to be very unhappy, as he is holding a report card saying 'Everything: A!' on it. Many people his age look at him, confused as he got better scores than most of them. He looks around, angry. "What are you all looking at?!" he shouts. "Kai Hercule got an A, but he wanted an A+!" A boy comes next to him. "Dude, let's just go home." he says. Kai ignores him and walks home by himself. About a hour later, Kai, tired and bored, walks into his house and throws the Report Card on the lounge's table. He then tells his parents he is here and is going for soccer practice. He then again walks out of the already open door. Suddenly a small, frog-like alien appears on his shoulder, shocking him. "What are you?" he asks. The frog-like alien blinks at him, confused. "YOU don't know me? I am Azmuth, creator of the Unimatrix, Omnimatrix and the Ultimate Omnimatrix. You must be Kai Hercule." he answers. Kai flicks the alien off, scared. "How do you know my name?" "I've been tracking you down for the last month!" he whispers. "I need to give you.. this!" Azmuth brings out a ball-shaped capsule and gives it to an excited Kai. "It's! It's! It's.. a watch? You've been tracking me down for two months to give me a dumb, worthless watch?!" Kai angrily shouts. Azmuth, shocked and horrified by Kai's reaction, gasps. "It is not a watch! It is the Heroic Omnimatrix: the Herotrix!" Kai gets excited again. "Like the one Ben 10 had?" he happily asks. Azmuth does a proud smile. "Even better." he replies. "Cool!" Kai happily says. He puts it on his wrist and transforms into CrAsh. "I am on fire, but I don't even feel it!" he says. Azmuth smiles but stops very quickly. "Now that you've had your fun beginner times, you'll be coming with me." he says. They both teleport. Commercial Part Two: The Unexpected Team Azmuth and Kai teleport into his tower. "Here is everything!" Azmuth gladly says. "From the Omnimatrix to the most likely final Hero Omnimatrix!" "Awesome!" Kai happily replies. He then walks around looking at all the gadgets, even testing some out. Suddenly the teenager comes out of a door, looking at Azmuth and Kai. "Huh. a small frog and a nine-year old, not what I was expecting." he says in a confused tone. Kai frowns and does a weak punch against him. "Hey, I'm fourteen, you jerk!" he shouts in a anger. Trunks grabs his arm and throws him unto Azmuth, hurting him. "You don't look like it, shorty!" He shouts. Azmuth crawls off Kai. "You guys better stop fighting or you'll be a terrible team!" he cries. Trunks and Kai look at Azmuth, confused. "T-t-team?" they both say. "I'm a solo hero, you frog-freak!" Azmuth jumps on his desk with a smile on his face. "Why did you think I brought you here?" he asks. "To make a team to stop the Virans from putting dimensions together! If Dimension 12 fuses with another dimension, the species' ages will be stuck!" Frowning, Kai looks at him. "There's no way I'm working with him!" he shouts in anger. "I'd rather lose the watch thing than work with him!" Azmuth does a smug smile to Kai. "Really, Kai Hercule?" he asks. "No!" Kai says. "I guess I could try ''working with him." Trunks smiles. "I could too." Epilogue: Plan To Destroy Dimension 10 In a room, two masked men and Red X enter the door. There awaits a man called Slade. He gets up. "Son, soldiers." he says. "Is it ready?" Red X nods. "Give the Nemetrix to him." he says. One of the men give him a ball-shaped capsule. Slade laughs. "That idiot Psychobos. Why would he leave such a powerful device in a weak dimension? I will find out soon. I will kill everybody." Slade demands. ''The End? Major Events *Kai gets the Herotrix. *Him and Trunks form a team, thanks to Azmuth. *Slade starts his plan. Characters Heroes *Kai Hercule *Trunks *Azmuth Villains *Virans *Red X *Slade Aliens Used *CrAsh (First appearance) Trivia *Only Trunks faced villains in this episode. Category:Episodes